Stronger (Parody of Worth It by Fifth Harmony ft Kid Ink)
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: Vegeta wants to become Super Saiyan! Him and Goku sing a parody of Worth It by Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink! Read it, Like it, and Share it!


_**Hey guys, heads up, this is a parody about Vegeta wanting to become Super Saiyan (before he fights the fat android and Dr. Gero).**_

Goku: Give it to him, he's worth it

Baby he's worth it

Uh huh he's worth it

Give give it, he's worth it

Give it to him, he's worth it

Baby he's worth it

Uh huh he's worth it

Give it to him, he's worth it

Okay

Vegeta: I tell him bring it back like he's got weaker

Bring it bring it back like he's got weaker

Uh, in the gym lifting weights all day

What you actin' strong for

Come and show me that you're

Stronger stronger stronger stronger

Stop lowerin' you're power level

Getting weaker weaker weaker weaker

What you actin' strong for

Goku: Just let me, let me fight you

Just let me fight you, that's all I wanna do

And if you say you can beat me

If it's true, I won't get mad at you

I may talk a lot of stuff

Guaranteed, I can but it's the truth

I think you're gonna beat me

Hurry up, I'm waitin' out front

Uh huh I see you in the spot light

Ooh I'm likin' you're strength

Uh huh show me what you got

'Cause I don't wanna waste my time

Uh huh see you in the spot light

Ooh I;m likin' you're strength

Uh huh show me what you got

Now come and make it worth my time

I'll give it to you, you're stronger

Baby you're stronger

Uh huh you're stronger

I'll give it give it, you're stronger

I'll give it to you, you're stronger

Baby you're stronger

Uh huh you're stronger

I'll give it to you, you're stronger

It's all on you, it's all on you

It's all on you, so how you're gonna prove?

And if you don't have a clue

Not a clue, I'll tell you what you can do

Come harder just because

I don't like it, like it too weak

I like it a little rough

Not too much, but maybe just enough

Uh huh I see you in the spotlight

Ooh I'm likin' you're strength

Uh huh show me what you got

'Cause I don't wanna waste my time

Uh huh see you in the spotlight

Ooh I'm likin' you're strength

Uh huh show me what you got

Now come and make it worth my time

Come and fight me, you're stronger

Baby you're stronger

Uh huh you're stronger

I'll give it give it to you, you're stronger

I'll give it to you, you're stronger (Come on Vegeta)

Baby you're stronger (Get stronger for me)

Uh huh you're stronger

I'll give it give it to you, you're stronger

Okay

Vegeta: I tell him bring it back like he's got weaker

Bring it bring it back like he's got weaker

Uh, in the gym lifting weights all day

What you actin' strong for

Come and show me that you're

Stronger stronger stronger stronger

Stop lowerin' you're power level

Getting weaker weaker weaker weaker

What you actin' strong for

Goku: Just let me, let me fight you

Just let me fight you, that's all I wanna do

And if you say you can beat me

If it's true, I won't get mad at you

I may talk a lot of stuff

Guaranteed, I can but it's the truth

I think you're gonna beat me

Hurry up, I'm waitin' out front

Uh huh I see you in the spot light

Ooh I'm likin' you're strength

Uh huh show me what you got

'Cause I don't wanna waste my time

Uh huh see you in the spot light

Ooh I;m likin' you're strength

Uh huh show me what you got

Now come and make it worth my time

I'll give it to you, you're stronger

Baby you're stronger

Uh huh you're stronger

I'll give it give it, you're stronger

I'll give it to you, you're stronger

Baby you're stronger

Uh huh you're stronger

I'll give it to you, you're stronger

It's all on you, it's all on you

It's all on you, so how you're gonna prove?

And if you don't have a clue

Not a clue, I'll tell you what you can do

Come harder just because

I don't like it, like it too weak

I like it a little rough

Not too much, but maybe just enough

Uh huh I see you in the spotlight

Ooh I'm likin' you're strength

Uh huh show me what you got

'Cause I don't wanna waste my time

Uh huh see you in the spotlight

Ooh I'm likin' you're strength

Uh huh show me what you got

Now come and make it worth my time

Come and fight me, you're stronger

Baby you're stronger

Uh huh you're stronger

I'll give it give it to you, you're stronger

I'll give it to you, you're stronger (Come on Vegeta)

Baby you're stronger (Get stronger for me)

Uh huh you're stronger

I'll give it give it to you, you're stronger


End file.
